


Lost and Found

by slytherin_and_applejuice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_and_applejuice/pseuds/slytherin_and_applejuice
Summary: TW: mentions and descriptions of self-harm, suicidal tendencies, PTSD, and child abuse (including physical abuse and neglect)Draco was resigned to his fate, Azkaban or the Kiss. Nobody was going to save him.Until someone did. Bloody Potter- and his stupid hero complex- decided to testify for him. Didn’t he know he wasn’t helping anybody? Judging by the state of him he definitely wasn’t helping himself (or taking care of himself at all really).Harry wasn’t doing so good. Not that he wanted people to know that.He didn’t think anything could get any worse. He didn’t even think it would be too bad if her were dead. But then of course, Draco-bloody-Malfoy waltzes in and steals all his stoicism right out from under him. Leave it to the master of emotional walls to break down all of HarryMeet Rose. The late Severus Snape’s adopted daughter. Basically, raised by the Malfoys. Sister to Draco Malfoy. You’ll learn more about her later though.Please note: this story should technically take place in 1998 but I’m going to pretend Rose is Gen Z because I feel like it <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	1. Its Over (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written. If there's any advice you have, please leave criticisms in the comments for me. Don't be mean about it just let me know. 
> 
> “Father! father! where are you going?  
> O, do not walk so fast.  
> Speak, father, speak to your little boy,  
> Or else I shall be lost. 
> 
> The night was dark, no father was there;  
> The child was wet with dew;  
> The mire was deep and the child did weep,  
> And away the vapour flew.”  
> -The Little Boy Lost by William Blake

————————————————————

It was over.

The battle was finished. 

In a haze of sound and light, Draco realized this. 

He knew the Aurors would be coming soon and he and his family would be arrested. He knew he deserved only the worst of fates. 

He’d known that since the coal black lines of the Mark were imbedded upon his pale skin. 

All the blond boy could hope was that his mother would be pardoned. She had never taken the Mark like he had. She, too, had been dragged into this by his father. 

The thought of his father sent a wave of nausea and rage through Draco. 

His father. His father who had screamed at him for every mistake. His father who had once beat him within an inch of the boy’s life. His father who he only ever wanted to please and make happy. 

All of it should be Lucius’s fault. 

But... Draco knew he couldn’t place blame. 

Over the weeks after The Battle of Hogwarts, as they had dubbed it, Draco had constantly fought with himself over this. 

His guilt was unrelenting, but his rage and sadness were even worse. 

Laying in his holding cell, eating whatever feeble meal he was given (and didn’t deserve), speaking with his lawyer (like a lawyer was going to help him), the boy just simply couldn’t get his mind to focus on anything else. 

After a few weeks, Draco became numb to it all. Resigned to his fate. And he was contempt with that. He knew he wasn’t going to be saved. 

Until, of course, he was. 

Bloody Potter- and his stupid hero complex- decided to testify for him. Didn’t he know he wasn’t helping anybody? 

Draco should probably be grateful. Potter did save his mother from Azkaban after all. And at least the Chosen One didn’t have the audacity to testify for Lucius. 

But he wasn’t grateful. He was angry. 

So, after the trial ended and Potter cornered him (Merlin knows why), Draco decided to let the boy know that. 

“You do realize that was a mistake, right? I’ll be forever in debt to you for testifying for Mother, but why me? I deserve to go to Azkaban. I’m Marked after all. All testifying for me is going to get you is disappointment from the entire Wizarding World. What the fuck Potter?” 

The other boy’s green eyes widened in shock, obviously having expected groveling of some sort. 

Masking his shock, he answered calmly, “You were a child, Malfoy. You didn’t want the Mark and you did save my life that day at the Manor during Easter break after all. You don’t deserve Azkaban and what I get from testifying is a clear conscience. I don’t care what the Wizarding World thinks. See you at Hogwarts, Malfoy. Give your mother my best.” 

Oh yeah. He didn’t remember many details from his trial, but Draco did remember that the Wizengamont had decided that as part of his probation he would be going back to Hogwarts for his ‘Eight Year’, along with his community service and house arrest. 

This year is going to be hell. Even more than it would’ve been if Draco had spent it in Azkaban, he realized as he vaguely registered his mother dragging him out of the Ministry of Magic and back home. He somehow hadn’t even recognized how dreadful of a state the Chosen One had been in in the first place. 

————————————————————


	2. Its Over (but not really) - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split them up... for some reason.
> 
> “The stillness takes me over  
> and I feel numb.  
> My beating heart is in my hands,  
> I like the way it shivers in the cold.  
> Winter is night everlasting,  
> my voice can never penetrate the ice.  
> Hands on my waist  
> and I freeze, but I don’t pull away,  
> I like the quiet.  
> If I walk into the river  
> the current will take me away.  
> I take a step towards it.”  
> -Jasmine Scroggins

———————————————————— 

It was over. 

It didn’t feel like it was over. 

It had been two months since the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry wasn't doing too well. 

Everyone else said that it was perfectly natural to not be doing well, but Harry felt like he had failed. He was supposed to kill Voldemort and then come back and be normal. He was expected to join the Aurors and help with the clean-up and catch the rest of the Death Eaters. He was expected to then go on to marry his best friends' sister and have a bunch of kids and live in happy little cottage somewhere. 

But instead, he spent all his time in Sirius’s- no, his- bedroom at Grimmauld Place, mostly unable to get out of bed. Him and Ginny had broken up (a mutual decision). The only reason he had yet to die of starvation was because of Kreacher and the occasional visit from Ron and Hermione. 

Harry felt numb and lost. He didn’t think he should be left alive while everyone else had died. It wasn’t fair that he come back, and they didn’t. This opinion was punctuated by the additional scars that littered his wrist and thighs. Not that anyone but him and Kreacher knew about those. 

He had only ever left Grimmauld once since he had arrived to testify for Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy about a month after the Battle. That hadn’t ended too well though. 

“HARRY?” someone called to him, breaking him from his mind. 

Sighing and climbing out of bed, Harry called back, “UP HERE! ...As if they didn’t already know that.” 

He threw on some clothes and made his was towards the stairs he knew whoever it was- probably Hermione- was. 

“Harry! Hi,” (unsurprisingly) Hermione greeted when she saw him, “Look! Our Hogwarts letters came. Yours came to the Burrow since your wards don’t let in owls.” 

Hogwarts. Harry really didn’t know if he’d make it through an entire year at Hogwarts if he couldn’t even handle a day at the Ministry. 

He’d fake it though. He didn’t want to worry his friends or burden them with this when they were trying to heal from the war. 

So instead, he smiled, “Really? I’m so excited to go back,” he said, convincingly, habitually running his hand through his hair and taking his letter from Hermione. 

Maybe if he went back home to Hogwarts, he might feel better…. hopefully. 

Regardless of his internal struggles, Harry made Hermione tea and listened to her while she talked on and on about school and all the various subjects she would be taking. 

This year was going to be hell. 

———————————————————— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I know four Kudos really isn't much, but I appreciate it so SOO much. It means the world, really. thank you so much.
> 
> This hurt my soul to write....
> 
> Comments and Kudos really make my entire week <3


	3. A Return Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh! how I missed this,  
> this feeling of comfort and health.  
> It has always been here for me,  
> regardless of age or wealth. 
> 
> I’ve rarely known home,  
> but this place is mine.  
> Forever until I die,  
> until the end of time.”  
> -Home by A.M Lodwick (aka me <3) 
> 
> I write poetry too! I actually posted some of it if you want to go check that out. <3 
> 
> This poem was about a person, but hey, Hogwarts is always there for me as well.

———————————————————— 

Rose steps out of the forest and onto a dirt lane, exhausted from travel and whatever the magic version of jetlag is. 

A large, but devastated, castle comes into view after a bit of a walk. 

Hogwarts. 

Seeing it so broken and dirty hurt Rose’s heart. She remembers summers spent on the grounds and visits to see her dad down in the dungeons. 

Her dad…. 

Severus Snape. May he rest in peace. 

Shaking herself out of the stupor she had fallen into, Rose continues from where she had stopped to gaze upon the scene in front of her. 

This wasn’t meant to be a melancholy trip. In fact, it should be at least slightly joyous. Maybe bittersweet is a better word to describe it. 

Rose had returned to the UK from America after receiving a letter from the now Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry holding a student-teacher job offer. If she got the job, which she was confident she would, she would be an assistant teacher for multiple subjects, such as Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions (she wouldn’t be Snape’s daughter if she wasn’t good at potions after all). 

Having arrived at the demolished Entrance Hall, Rose looked around and noticed a familiar – now more wrinkled – face, Aunt Minnie. 

She ran over and flung herself at the, now, old woman. After a moment of surprise, Minnie hugged back, and when Rose pulled away, she had a soft smile gracing her usually rigid and stern features. 

“I missed you too Rosie,” she said with reprimand, but Rose could hear the slight amusement in her tone. 

They then proceeded to walk around the least-demolished parts of the castle and reminisce summers before Rose’s eleventh birthday – and therefore her departure to America – that had been spent at the school, making Rose hope even more that she would get the job and be able to stay at the school. 

The interview part of her visit went absolutely perfect. 

At the end Minnie even offered Rose to be the “Eight Year” Head of House that year. 

Truly, Rose was now home. 

———————————————————— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for posting a day late. I was wicked busy yesterday and have time.


	4. September 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Arms outstretched, anticipate to embrace;  
> A smile, a scent – to touch a face  
> A world empty, lost in separation;  
> Within an instant – arriving at completion.”  
> -Reunite by Wesley D. Grey

————————————————————

Draco was  _ definitely _ not looking forward to  the  Hogwarts Express or Platform 9 ¾.

By the time September first rolled around , he was confident that  someone was going to strike him down as soon as he stepped onto the platform. Quite frankly he wouldn’t mind that much if someone did .

However, never in a million years did he imagine that he would see Ros e on the platform.

He hadn’t seen his  basically- sister since the summer before fourth year , the last time Snape deemed it safe enough for her to come home for the summer. At first, he  thought he was hallucinating. It would make sense considering  how little  sleep he’d been getting . 

He called out tentatively to her, “Rosie?”

She turned, and after seeing him, ran at Draco for one of her signature knock-you-on-the-ground I’m-so-happy-to-see-you hugs, her  thick  auburn hair flying all around.

He couldn’t believe it. Draco couldn’t believe his sister was alive and in his arms after so many years. He had thought about her a lot \-  how she was doing, if s he was coping well, if she was alive. He wrote to her weekly if not daily right up until sixth year, when he had deemed it to o dangerous as he was too likely to get caught and get her captured.  All of his housemates had always made joke s that he had some secret long-distance lover . He hadn’t really ever cared what they thought though bec ause Rose had been the only one who was always there for him, no matter what. In fact, she had been the first person he ever came out to.

And now she was here. She was  _ really  _ here. Ros i e was home.

_ He  _ was home.

Rose pulled back from her hug and let him balance himself with an unconceivably huge smile on her otherwise  sharp features , her  walnut  eyes twinkling  behind those square glasses of hers .

“Dray! Jesus Christ, I missed you so much!” Ros i e exclaimed, very much with  an American accent that she hadn’t really had before.

“You have no i-,” Draco began but was cut off when someone suddenly ‘bumped into him’ (he knew it was definitely intentional) pulling him back to the present, to a world where he was the villain and more than deserving of anything anyone who,  he now realized, was staring could ever do to him.

Draco sighed and opened his mouth to continue what he was saying , but  Rosie had  already wheeled around towards the younger teen.

“Oi!”

The  girl  just  turned  looked at her like she was dumb.

“Do you want to apologize on your own or do I need to spell it out for you?”

The kid spat at her, “Why would I apologize to this Death Eater scum?” 

“Why shouldn’t I hex you to next year for your pitiful lack of manners ? Or maybe your  overly aggressive  approach to conflict that obviously stems from instab ility and emotions  that you don’t know how to deal with ?”

Draco remembered this.  Whenever someone was being rude or disrespectful, Rose loved to psychoanalyze them and use words too big  for them to understand.

“...What?” 

Clearly it worked.

Rose huffed and rolled her eyes ( _ classic _ ), “Since your too dumb to understand  that I’ll make it simple. I am politely telling you to apologize or else we’re going to have some problems. ”

“Oh yeah? And what are you  going to do about it? ”

“ Well.... maybe I could submit a formal complaint to the Headmistress but maybe .... just maybe.... I could just fuck you up instead .”

“You and who? Harry Potter?”

“Yeah actually ,” a deep voice said from behind Rose, startling both Draco and  the  girl  and leaving Rosie seemingly  unfazed .

————————————————————

Harry didn’t want to be  at Platform 9  ¾. He didn’t want to be out of the house. But he didn’t want to disappoint his friends even more than he wished he was home.

However, when he  walked onto the platform to see a dark-red headed girl in a protective stance in front of none other th an Draco Malfoy, yelling at a  7 th year Gryffindor , whose name he was pretty sure was Walker.

He didn’t know how the argument started, but he did catch  the  end of it and decided to step in.

“Get lost kid. The train is leaving soon and you’re causing a scene. Go.”

After  Walker had left,  Harry turned to the girl and Malfoy to ask what was going on, but they were already walking to the train as if nothing had happened . So instead, Harry turned back to ‘Mione and Ron, who were both giving him undistinguishable looks.

“What?” He asked.

“Mate,” Ron began, “Why did you just protect  _ Malfoy _ ? Out of  _ nowhere _ .”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. I just really didn’t want to deal with that right now. Let's go. We’re  going to miss the train .”

Looking for an empty compartment, t he Golden Trio passed Malfoy’s compartment.

“Those two look really close . I wonder if they’re together,” Hermione commented off-handedly.

For some reason, this little remark did weird things to Harry’s stomach.  It didn’t really make much sense to him, but he didn’t like that thought. It was just that he hated the git, Harry decided. Or maybe it was just a stomachache.

————————————————————

During the ride to Hogwarts, Rose and Dray caught up on everything that was to be caught up on. Only good things of course.

Rose told Draco about life in America. About her efforts to shelter Muggleborns and their families who had fled from England. She told him about  her American muggle high school she went to and the lessons she  had with her magic al exchange parents to learn  all the Hogwarts material as well. She  was especially  excited to tell him about her student-teacher and Head of House position at Hogwarts.

Draco didn’t have very much to tell  Rose, but he did  tell her all the little jokes and things that went on during the summers that she was gone.

A couple of times , people slow ed at their compartment doors, b ut at a glare from Rose,  everyon e would quickly keep moving.

Most everyone seemed unwilling  and afraid to upset Rose, what with her fierce and possibly violent loyalty and all. However, Potter and ‘ Weasel” (as Dra y had so kindly dubbed him) were unbothered and stared at them for more than a moment before Hermione Granger had pushed them forward and made them continue on their way.

From what she’s heard of him, Potter doesn’t seem to be  as saintly as the papers had made him out to be (now that the war was over of course). He just seemed like a boy to Rose. Raised to be a weapon and used as if he were a pig to slaughter. He clearly didn’t like any attention, judging by the way he shrunk back  when a group of younger kids ran up to him on the platform at Hogsmeade asking for autographs.

When Dra y saw this, he huffed and turned away to the  awaiting carriages. Rose rolled her eyes, but at the kid’s  antics and excitement rather than the hero worship that was clearly there and needed to be stopped, for Potter’s sake as well as everyone’s.

However, that could be dealt with later. For  now, she had a  feast to attend and a new job to start.

So instead, she climbed into the carriage Draco had occupied , ignoring his outstretched hand while he rolled his eyes, and started off toward the castle and the feast stro king and talking to the thestrals the entire way.

————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I don’t like Dumbledore so I will be demonizing him. I don’t like Snape either, but it makes the story more interesting for Rose to be a Snape. 
> 
> Just my opinions. I’m not saying the characters are terrible as I like to read them however they’re written, but in case you want to pick a fight for it I’m letting everyone know now.
> 
> On a happier note, I really like this chapter :)


	5. Welcome Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t hate Ernie Macmillian I just needed a bad guy, and it was a good chance to show that House stereotypes are bullshit.

————————————————————

Rose and Draco entered the Great Hall together and all eyes turned to them, curious about this new person and why she’s so close with an “Death Eater” . Rose could tell by the whispers. Really, these kids had no subtly.

She felt bad for Potter, who walked in a minute after they did. The room- somehow- got  quieter than it had when she walked in.  Did no one teach these kids basic etiquette or are they just _that_ rude, with their  blatant stares and slack jaws ? It was honestly so annoying when people didn’t have basic manners. 

Now don’t get it wrong. Rose is VERY much the challenge authority/ overthrow the government/ world domination kind of person but not at the expense of people who h ave done nothing wrong.

So, since that’s the kind of person she is, Rose saves the poor boy  ( w ho’s literally the same age as her. Like they have the same birthday too).

She pushe s off the wall , where she was leaning behind Draco ’s s e at to keep him  company , and walks over to behind where the “Golde n Trio” had stopped in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. She  maneuvered around the group with a perhaps overly loud and sickly sweet ‘excuse me’ causing all eyes to turn to her as she walked up and sat down at her new spot at the end of the table next to Slughorn, the new Potions Master at Hogwarts.

Having lost all the attention, Potter, Granger and  ~~ Weasel ~~ Weasley hurriedly sat do wn, shooting her grateful looks that she pretended not to notice, admiring her emerald and gold nails instead .

Rose’s little act  had caused the Great Hall to become very loud, very fast, so that when everyone had s at down, Aunt Minnie had to yell rather loudly to get them to quiet down for the Sorting Hat to begin it ’s long and horrid song. How her dad had  dealt with having to hear something like  this every year without tearing the Hat to pieces, Rose had no idea ; after only one song she wished she had a lighter and a little time alone with  it.

The thought of her dad sent Rose spiraling. She barely registered the  sorting but clapped louder every time the clapping seemed quieter (probably Slytherin students). She  picked her way through the feast too.

All the poor girl could think about was her father and how he should be the one sitting next to her instead of this fat cowardly idi ot. Wait, no. She didn’t mean that. She just wanted her dad back and would probably do absolutely anything if it would bring him back.

Registering Aunt Minnie’s strict voice  and the crowd of students , Rose forced herself out of her stupor just in time to catch the end of the speech.

“Due to this effort towards Inter-House Unity, those who have returned to repeat their seventh year , dubbed the ‘Eighth Year’, will be residing in a separate dormitory from their  original houses and will be considered as a different house altogether. Therefore, they will be needing a Head of House. I would like to introduce to you the Eighth Year Head of House and Transfiguration,  Defense Against  the Dark Arts, and Potions a ssistant. Please give a warm welcome to Rose Saiph Snape.”

Rose stood and waved with a smile plastered on her face. 

The Great Hall was filled with nothing but whispers and either horrified, surprised, or carefully neutral expressions , so Rose just sat down , realizing she’d never be as successful as her dad and all her ambitions were worthless considering she couldn’t  even have a polite applause from a single student even though she has multiple titles and tried to be open and happy. 

She wondered why Draco hadn’t clapped for her but then realized that he probably couldn’t afford drawing attention to himself or was just as lost in himself as she was.

Rose looked down from the candle she had been focused on as she thought and realized that at some point, Minnie had dismissed all but the Eighth Years to their dormitories and it was now time for her to lead them to their own dorms.

“Right, okay. Come on y’all and I’ll show you to where you’ll be sleeping.”

A couple people (including Draco) chuckled at her use of the word “y’all” but most people were looking at her  skeptically, like she was going to tear off a rubber mask to reveal some sort of monster or imposter or something .

The group of about twelve or fifteen  all  trudge to the seventh floor and down a hall that had been previously abandoned but was mostly unscathed during the battle. Stopping before a portrait of  a phoenix , Rose  stroked  its head , open ing the door to the common room.

The common room was  a  cozy  rectangular room  packed to the brim but not suffocating . It had many high windows and seats at every  windowsill . On the wall on the right - the longest wall - there was a large fireplace with towering bookshelves on either side \-  only broken by  windows and two doors, one in either corner. In front of the fireplace there w as a slightly worn but  comfortable looking  couch, a matching love seat, and two armchairs. There were circular tables and beanbag chairs everywhere throughout the room and plants or books  on every surface and bookshelves on almost every blank wall space. In the far-left corner, there was a small kitchenette, complete with a minifridge and hot-plate.

The entire room was done in  shades of black and white with red, yellow, green, and blue accents.  You would think that the colors would clash but they actually looked marvelous together.  On the l eft wall there was another door, leading to  Rose’s rooms.

All of the Eighth Years had taken a moment to look around the room, the same way Rose had , but once they were done Rose decided she could rush through what she had to say so that they could get settled.

“Okay. So, first I’d like to say that I’m very excited to be here with you guys and I look forward to getting to know you all that I don’t already know,” she enthused winking at Draco .

“ Now, just a few basic rules. I don’t know if the Headmistress went over them with you but even if she did, I’ll just remind you. Since everyone here is of age, there is no  curfew, but Minnie w ishes for y’all to still try to return to the common room at a respectable time yadda yadda yadda. You  get it . Next,  you can go to Hogsmeade any weekend as long and you’re responsible. Pft oh-kay like a bunch of 17 and 18-year-olds with basically free reign of... every thing, are going to be responsible about it.  Erm- oh ya- y ou all will have your own room, but you will be sharing a bathroom with your neighbor . Girls are the door on the left side of the fireplace and boys are on the right. If you need me, that extra door over there is to my rooms so just come knock ,” Rose finished, out of breath due to how fast she spoke.

“Any questions?”

“Um ya,” a Hufflepuff boy in the front said, “What the fuck?”

Rose raised an innocent eyebrow, slightly in challenge, “Excuse me?”

“McGonagall is seriously letting one Death Eater come back AND has the daughter of one on staff? This is outra - ”

“I'm sorry you feel that way,” Rose apologized calmly even though she wanted to throttle the boy , “ However, i f you have problems, you can take them up with the Headmistress yourself.”

Using her best impression of her dad’s drawl, Rose continued, “ I also ask that you refrain from insulting my brother and late father in my presence as I’d rather like to keep my job and that won’t happen if I send a student to the Hospital Win g .” 

“Now," she clapped her hands, "Since we have that cleared up, I recommend that you all go to bed as classes _do_ begin tomorrow. Your name will be on the door of your room . Goodnight.”

And with that Rose spun and retreated to her room , hoping to escape this exchange before she broke down and showed weakness to a bunch of strangers.

————————————————————

Harry watched  as Snape's daughter walked- far too calmly for someone who’s just had their dead dad ins ulted by someone they didn’t know mind you- through the door next to the corner kitchenette.

Everyone was standing shock still, multiple different reactions coloring their faces. The most noticeable was the glare Malfoy was giving Ernie Mac millan, who was glaring at  Snape’s (wow that’s weird to think without picturing Severus Snape) closed door.

After a minute or two Harry got tired of the silence and spoke up.

“That was a shit thing to do Macmillan. I recommend you head off to bed before I hex you like she so c learly wishes she could. Malfoy, you should probably go make sure she’s okay . N ot that I  think she's weak or some thin g so don’t turn that glare on me, it’s just the right thing to do. Everyone else, I agree with S-Snape's recommendation that we go to bed, so off you go.”

It had been less than twenty-four hours since he had left the house and Harry was so exhausted and particularly numb , and he did not want to have to deal with even more right now, so as soon as everyone started moving towards their dorms (and Malfoy towards she-S nape's) he made his way towards his own room and collapsed in bed before he could even take in his room.

————————————————————

After what happened, Draco knew that Rosie would need him , but that didn’t mean he enjoyed listening to Potter’s  commands, so he made sure to drag his feet all the way to her door.

He knocked lightly, calling out to her, “Rosie? It’s Draco. Can I come in?”

She opens the door, somehow still entirely composed, no signs of distress in sight.

“Hey Dray. What’s up? Is someone giving you problems? I swear to God and Merli n  both if someone is-”

“No! No, nobody is messing with me. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Can I come in?”

She opened the door wider and stepped back to let Draco pass her, so he entered and took in the room.

Turns out his little sister had her own little common room - like space. It had lots of high windows similar to the main common room , as well as a fireplace and sitting area. However, bookshelves lined all but  the wall opposite the fireplace. I ns tead of being in front of the fireplace, the sitting area was pushed into the left corner on the same wall as the door, leaving room for a large desk  in the  back-left corner . There  were two doors on the right wall, interrupting the bookshelves in the same way as the windows,  like in the house common room . 

Rose had fairy lights strung from the room, casting a  dim light around the room, paired with the flickering warmth of the fire. He also noticed  what Rose had once described to him were speakers that would play music from Rosie’s muggle Eye-Phone (whatever that was). She had flowers on every  windowsill and green and gold cushions on a window seat. She had crystals on many surfaces as well. 

The entire room was done in green, gold, brown, and white. It wasn’t huge, but Draco could tell that  this room  was perfect for his Rosie.

Rose passed him and gestured at the sitting area then c urled up onto one of the two armchairs and picked up a book from the coffee table  that Draco hadn’t even noticed.

“So.... Are you okay? Macmillan was a dick and quite frankly if I wasn’t on probation, I would’ve hexed his bullocks off. In fact, Potter threate ned to do exactly that.”

Draco knew this would get his sister’s attention. She had always loved knowing all the gossip, even though she never told anyone else and even if it didn’t affect her.

Unsurprisingly, she looked away  from her book and asked, “Really?”

“Yeah, he said it was, and I quote, ‘I recommend you head off to bed before I hex you within an inch of your life for being  a complete arsehole’,” Draco exaggerated.

“You’re so  _ dramatic _ ,” Rose rolled her eyes, “He didn’t say that. He probably said something like, ‘Go to bed Macmil lian’- that’s his name, right? - ‘before I hex you for being mean because I have a hero complex and feel compelled to help every maiden i n distress I come across even if they don’t need it.’”

They both laughed at the irony of _her_ dramatics . Salazar, Draco loved h er so much.

After they were done laughing, Rosie put on her ‘I’m-about -to-mother-you face’ and told him to go to bed because “You have class tomorrow Draco! And I’m starting a new job! ”, so Draco begrudgingly left.

He  was contempt now that his sister was back, and he was ecstatic that he still knew her well enough to cheer her up so easily.

Draco was happy for the first time in a long time.

————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm going to start posting on Tuesdays because my Mondays are hella busy.


	6. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to both of the songs in this chapter while I was writing so I just added them in. (I like all kinds of music tho) I also wanted to add even MORE fluff before we go into some angst. I’m a bigggg fan of fluff, but when I write angst it hurts my soul to write. 
> 
> Also, I can’t let Fred be dead... I was thinking about it because *drama* but I just can’t do it. The twins won’t be around until Christmas break, but saying this makes me feel so much better.

———————————————————— 

Harry woke up, shooting upright in bed and reaching under his pillow for his wand. 

After seeing the lack of flashing lights, he remembered that the war was over. It was just a nightmare. 

After a minute or two, he finally got his breath under control and started noticing things. 

For example, Harry noticed how much his throat hurt, probably from screaming, so he decided to go make tea and see if he woke anyone. He couldn’t remember if he had cast silencing charms. He probably hadn’t though because he hadn’t changed out of his day-clothes.... or closed his curtains. 

The Gryffindor boy looking around his room, he saw that it looked almost exactly like the dorms in Gryffindor tower, except for the fact that there was only one bed and he had a desk and wardrobe on the wall opposite his bed. The wall to the left had large window and a door with a bookshelf in the middle, while the wall on the right had only a door and Quidditch posters. 

Assuming the door on the left was the bathroom, Harry walked out of the door on the right and continued down the hall to the common room entrance. Opening the door, the Gryffindor was assaulted by blasting music he didn’t recognize. 

Wondering where it was coming from, he observed there was a girl, in nothing but a black sports bra and flannel pajama pants, was sliding around on the polished, uncovered wood floor of the kitchenette in her socks and singing along loudly to the music. 

“I DON’T WANNA WASTEE MYYY TIMEEE,” she sang along, “BECOME ANOTHER CASUALTY OF SOCIETY!! DON’T WANNA FALLLL INNN LINEEE! BECOME ANOTHER VICTIM OF YOUR CONFORMITY AND BACK DOWNNNN!” 

She then turned around and Harry found out that this girl was she-Snape just as she realized he was there and abruptly turned off the music by hitting a button on a speaker on the counter. 

“Holy shit! I so sorry! I didn’t realize you were there. Did I wake you up? That hall is supposed to be silenced.” 

Harry chuckled, “No, you didn’t wake me up. Are the rooms silenced too?” 

She shrugged, “They’re supposed to alter to you and your personality. So, if you needed your room to be silenced then yeah yours probably is. Tea?” 

And that’s how, at 3am on a Wednesday morning, Harry found himself in conversation with Snape’s daughter. As she sat on the counter, showing him different songs that he didn’t recognize, Harry realized he probably shouldn’t judge her by her dad or brother. After all, Sirius’s parents were terrible, and he was still a good person. 

After a couple of hours or just listening to music and drinking tea, Harry heard a door and looked up just in time to see it was Malfoy, before the dramatics began. 

“ _Oh! The betrayal!_ How _could_ you? With my own _rival_ even!” 

“Dray! _Oh_ _no_ _!_ I’m so sorry darling ! It didn’t mean anything! You know the only person I want to dance in the kitchen with at six in the morning is you! _Please forgive me!_ We aren’t even dancing! _See?_ ” 

Just as she-Snape fake-fainted, the siblings broke out into giggles, leaving Harry beyond confused. So, he just watched in silence, sipping his tea. 

“If I put on our favorite, would you forgive me?” She-Snape asked in a weirdly seductive tone, considering she was talking to her brother. 

“Hell yes!” 

So, she put on a song she had played earlier and they both danced a dance that was probably choreographed judging by how flawless it was. Harry thought that the lyrics were kind of ironic. 

“LIFESYLESSS OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUSSSSS,” they sang, “THEY’RE ALWAYS COMMPLAININN’, ALWAYS COMPLAIIININNNNN’!” 

During the song, the early risers began to enter the common room, and everyone stopped to watch, giggling a bit, but the two never skipped a beat, fully immersed in each other and the song. Once the song was over, people started clapping, startling the siblings who hadn’t realized that the common room had filled. 

She-Snape cursed and dragged Malfoy to her room to choose her clothes, so she’d have time to get ready. 

Harry went to get ready too, passing a chuckling Hermione on the way to his room. 

———————————————————— 

“I can’t believe that you made me late to breakfast on my first dayyyy,” Rose called to Draco from the shower. 

“What do you think of this outfit?” Dray asked from the bathroom door, ignoring her complaints. He was holding up a green sleeve-less turtleneck and a black pleated skirt. 

“Ya, ya. That with those combat boots I’ve always worn ‘too much’-you know the ones I'm talking about- and my fishnets.” 

Rose got ready, curling her hair and putting on her golden doe necklace, her watch, and her clear quartz bracelet, then hurried with her brother to breakfast. However, she only spent a few minutes in the Great Hall, having a couple pieces of toast and making polite conversation with the big, hairy groundskeeper before she ran down to the dungeons to the Potions classroom. 

Her assistant rotations were weekly. The first week of school she was in Potions, then Transfiguration, then finally DADA. 

The smell of the Potions classroom was nostalgic, but she had no time to reminisce, as she had to set up before the third years and Slughorn (who ended up being twenty minutes late) got there. 

In Slughorn’s absence, after the bell rang, Rose decided to start the class. 

“Hi! I’m Rose Snape. It’s great to meet all of you! Since Slughorn is late I’ll just start y’all off. Today you will be showing me the hardest potion you can successfully brew that you’ve learned so far during school. I’ll be walking around to make sure that you don’t hurt yourselves. If you have any questions, just ask. Alright? Begin!” 

When Slughorn finally got there, and when he taught the next few classes before lunch, Rose realized just how unbelievably incompetent he really is. 

Said incompetence made for bad company and Rose’s day was pretty boring up until lunch. However, _during_ lunch, things started to get a bit more interesting. 

Rose was sitting outside, under a tree near the Black Lake with Dray, when the kid from the platform came up to them. 

Bring the protective person she is, Rose stood up in front of her brother, crossed her arms, and raised a challenging eyebrow at the 7th year Gryffindor. 

“Before you hex me,” she rushed out as she stood up, “I just wanted to apologize. I lost my cousin in the war and I took it out on Malfoy, and it wasn’t fair. I just wanted to form some sort of a truce or start over or whatever. I’m Presley Walker.” 

Rose wasn’t easy to trust people and she _definitely_ didn’t trust this kid, but she didn’t need to be making enemies in the students, so she shook his hand and asked if she wanted to sit down. 

It was rather tense when they did sit down, but after a moment of sitting in silence, more people decided to interrupt (which was a good thing if you ask Rose). 

Do you want to guess who? Go on. Guess. 

That’s right! It was the Golden Trio! 

**A/N:** **because this is fanfiction and I do what I want**

“Erm...,” Weasley mumbled. 

Granger rolled her eyes. “This is where we usually sit. Would you mind if we join you guys?” 

“Oh! By all means. Come sit by me Granger,” Rose enthusiastically replied, elbowing Draco to make room for her. 

Granger readily sat down and, ignoring the other two’s apprehensiveness, asked, “Sooo... Do you listen to Sweater Weather? Like I know you’re dating the ginger or whatever, but it would make sooooo much sense if you did, what with the light academia aesthetic and all. ANNDDD I’ve met you, like, once in muggle clothes and you had your jeans cuffed.” 

“Rosie you can’t just ask that,” Draco hissed at her, mortified, while she, and surprisingly, Walker, laughed. The trio, however, looked confused. 

Weasley decided to get defensive, assuming it was an insult, and challenged, “W-What does that mean?” Walker Presley and Rose just laughed harder at that. 

Once she had composed herself- and Draco had stopped glaring at her- Rose explained that she had asked if Granger was bisexual, causing both Granger and Weasley to go very red. This time Potter joined in on the laughter too. 

Rose looked around at the group and admired how friendly they looked, most everybody laughing, but she also noticed just how attractive Presley looked. 

Of course, she had to start simping over a girl on here first day there, but she wasn’t complaining. 

Instead, Rose looked the other girl right in the eye and said, “I mean... I listen to both, but I quite prefer girl in red.” 

Presley ran her hand through her short, shaggy hair and responded, “Me too! That would explain why your style is impeccable.” 

The two sat there for a while looking at each other, while the Golden Trio and Draco were too busy being tense and awkward, until Draco made a gagging noise, and everyone turned to him. 

Presley looked put-out by his interruption, “What?” 

“Sorry, its just- I just couldn’t bear the sight of you two so openly flirting. Can you go do that somewhere else? It’s suffocating.” 

Granger, confused, asked, “They were flirting?” 

While at the same time, Potter shot, “Didn’t think you'd be homophobe towards your sister, Malfoy.” 

At that, Rose slapped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the fact that the gayest man she had ever met was just asked if he was being homophobic. 

Lucky for Draco, the bell rang just at that moment, so they all had to hurry back inside, Presley rejoining her Gryffindor friends, to get to their various classrooms. 

Unluckily for Rose, she had to endure Slughorn for the rest of the day. However, she did catch Presley looking at her a few times when she had Potions class. She still practically sprinted to the Eighth Year common room, dragging Draco onto the couch, just to drop her head onto his lap a second later, dramatically stating that she was in love. 

“You literally just met her,” he told Rose, as if it would change her mind, “a bit of eye contact does not mean you’re in love. And plus, she was a dick to me on the platform yesterday I don’t see why you would like her.” 

“Aww. Is poor Dray jealous? I solemnly swear that I can not, and never will, replace you. But I’m telling you I am most definitely in love with her.” 

“With who? Sorry to interrupt. We couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.” 

Rose looked up and saw a set of twins standing above her, the Ravenclaw one having spoken. These must have been the Patil twins Draco had told her about, the ones that got stuck going to the Yule Ball with Potter and Weasley in fourth year. 

“Erm... And you are?” 

“Oh, ya sorry I’m Padama and this is Parvati. It great to meet you.” 

Rose noticed that both sisters were completely ignoring Draco. It annoyed her to no end. 

Mustering all her political training, Rose put a faux smile on, shook the girls’ hands, and answered “you’ll never know”, paired with a wink, hoping they would leave the two alone. Sadly, that just made the twins more curious; the sat and talked for the longest time trying to get information out of her. Surprisingly, they didn’t make too bad of company. Rose traded administrative gossip for student body gossip from previous years and the summer. 

———————————————————— 

Draco sat back watching his sister, whose head was still in his lap, converse with the Patil twins and thought it was a shame that Pansy had gone off to France rather than returning; Rose and Pansy would make really good friends in their maturity. 

Draco also looked back on their lunch company and how awkward it had felt to sit with the Golden Trio and this Walker kid that Rosie claims to be in love with, and not kill each other. 

Now that he thought about it, they didn’t even fight. Whenever someone got standoff-ish, Rosie just laughed, and the animosity disappeared. If she kept that up, and if he stuck with her, maybe people would stop hating Draco as much. Or at least they wouldn’t be so aggressive towards him. 

It had only been a day and, not that he’d ever tell Rosie, but multiple people had made it very clear that they wish to harm him. He doesn’t blame them though, as Draco still believes that he should be in Azkaban for his crimes during the war. 

At this point in his musing, Draco realized that he had been scratching at his Mark as Rose gently pulled his hand away from his left forearm without even looking away from her conversation. 

Great. Now she was one hundred percent going to ask him about that after dinner. 

Unsurprisingly, Rosie dragged him straight into her rooms after dinner and onto the couch for ‘tea’. 

After a moment or two in silence, Draco lost his patience, “What do you want to know about it?” 

“As much as I need to know to be able to help you. I’m not trying to torture you by reliving everything about the war, but I also don’t want to sit back and watch you hurting. I wasn’t here so I wasn’t in the middle of it and I don’t particularly know what exactly you’re going through, but I do read, and I did study muggle psychology. I’d do anything to see you happy.” 

His sister’s honesty and bluntness, though not new, struck Draco speechless for a moment. 

“I guess- Salazar this feels weird- but I guess being here, and around people who very openly hate me- and who I agree with on that front by the way- just makes me think about it constantly.” 

“Oh dragon, mon amour, you don’t deserve to be punished. You were in no way willing to join that bastard Tom Riddle. Do you think, maybe, that if you were to let it be known that you’re sorry for your part, it might help you feel better?” 

“I- I think- maybe- maybe that might help a bit. But can you, maybe, be there with me?” 

“Of course, Dray. Anything you need, I’m here.” 

So, Draco was resolved to apologize to everyone he had directly wronged, starting with Potter. Judging by lunch that day, there was a good chance that him and Rosie would sit with the Golden Trio and Walker every lunch and it would be much better if it didn’t feel awkward. 

Hopefully this would work out. For Rosie’s sake- and maybe a bit for his own. 


	7. Therapy (but Unlicensed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need therapy :))))) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monkey Brain ™ was being a menace so I wrote a scene for in the future that I am LOVING!! <3<3<3 
> 
> Also, my sister got me a pack of two ‘crack lighters’ so I’m happy now. (if you don’t know what crack lighters are, they're just lighters with an adjustable flame that goes hecka high.)

————————————————————

Harry was once again immensely grateful for the personally accommodating rooms as he woke  up screaming from a nightmare. Thank Merlin for silencing charms.

It wasn’t a surprise that he had dreamed of the Battle. Fiendfire to be specific .

Regardless of his more “bubbly”  start to the day before, yesterday had been particularly bad day. Being in different parts of the castle gave him flashbacks  to the Battle of Hogwarts. Which very clearly, had not been good for his mental health.

All day, Harry walked around seeing the faces of those lost all because of him. All day he was reminded he should be dead instead, and he really wished he was.

When forced to witness the deaths of everyone who died because of your mistakes, it’s only rational to  _ not  _ be okay. Harry’s new scars  _ definitely  _ punctuated that.

So, when he woke up in such a negative manner, Harry already knew today was going to be a bad day; All he  wanted to do was stay in bed indefinitely, but he couldn’t do that . Instead, he waited until the last minute to get out of bed, skipping breakfast and going straight to class under the guise of waking up late.

Today, Eighth Years had Double Potions first period and he could tell by one glance who was most affected by the first day in the castle, even those who tri ed to hide it. 

The most curious of people to him was She-Snape, who was ‘assisting’ Padama with their Draught of  Peace  review (it seemed to him like they were gossiping).

She had dark bruises under her eyes, insufficiently covered by Muggle concealer, and her eyes looked empty when she came over to ask  if he needed anything or had questions. She was still dressed immaculately in a  white button up, dress pants, and worn combat boots (which was a weird combination for someone raised  pure blood ), but it all looked  fake in Harry’s eyes.

Ron seemed to have skipped breakfast as well (maybe he had  _ actually _ slept late), but by the looks Hermione kept shooting at him, it seemed more like he had avoided the hall, probab ly due to him remembering  all those lost .

It hurt to Harry to see this, and it only solidified how much he needed to keep up his façade of indifference.

The rest of potions was rather unremarkable .

The most noticeable thing that happened was She-Snape complimented Neville on his potion, stating that her father was rather hard on people he thought it would benefit from it .

The second half of class, after the brewing, was all theory review, and Harry took that time to zone out and think about what he might do during the free period during lunch. He decided on going  back to his room and sleep, or study as he’d tell Hermione.

So that’s what he did. He had planned to sleep through lunch too , but apparently Ron had the same idea of skipping, so Hermione dragged them both outside to their usual s pot ; It was once again taken by Malfoy, She-Snape, and Walker, but the trio joined them anyways.

Harry had to admit, She-Snape ' s company wasn’t too bad, and since Malfoy didn’t really speak, lunch with them was borderline enjoyable, if not awkward.

Interrupting his musing,  She-Snape spoke directly to him, asking to talk in private. 

Confused he responded, “Sure?” Just for Malfoy to grab her arm as she stood up.

The pair seemed to have an entire conversation using only facial expressions and the words “Fifth Year , ” from Snape and an “Ugh, fine , ” from M alfoy .

“I don’t know how you’re so blunt and  _ still  _ technically a Slytherin,” Malfoy said as she hopped up and grabbed Harry’s arm. She just flipped him off a nd half dragged Harry to the shore of the Black Lake.

“You aren’t going to throw me in are you, Snape?”

“I don’t know,” She-Snape laughed, “I might have to if you refuse to call me by my name. It’s Rose. I hate it when people call me Snape, ma kes it sound like I’m my dad.”

“Okay. I guess its Harry then. What did you want to talk to me about?” Harry then glanced over at where his friends were sitting still and noticed the rising tension between Ron and Malfoy. “I recommend you make it quick before they blow up over there.”

Sn- Rose looked over too. “Oh ya. Draco could probably do without a bloody nose.”

“Anyways I just thought it might be beneficial to mention,” she took a deep breath, “that, while I’m not licensed, I have studied both Muggle and Wizarding  psychology tech niques and  if you ever need to  _ talk _ ,” she emphasized the word looking him right in the eyes, “I’d probably be able to help the  most out of anyone in the castle.”

She tapped his arm, still a bit raw, and told him, “It's not good to keep your problems to yourself you know. I would know . I spent my fair share of time in halfway-houses in the States.”

“We should get back over there,” Rose said, walking away before he had time to ask any questions.

There’s no way she knew right? No, definitely no t. No way. Just a coincidence.

Harry followed Rose back to the tree and sat down, studying her to see if there were any signs that she knew anything, but the only thing that signaled they had had a conversation at all was a whispered question from Malfoy that she answered with a nod of her head.

————————————————————

Rose was having a bad day.

Turns out spending almost all her time in a room that she  knew her father spent his every day in  when he was at the school wasn’t exactly helpful to the grieving mind.

S he couldn’t complain. Most everybody wasn’t doing very good, after all they had fought an entire battle in this castle. So, she didn’t say anything .

However, when none other than Harry Potter stumbled into class late, she knew she had to help him. At lunch, she noticed  his wrist looked enflamed, an d knew exactly what it meant; she’d been there.

Rose’s conversation with Harry, she thought, had been at least a little successful … hopefully.

But she didn’t focus on it long, in fact she couldn’t focus on anything other than her own mind and her own guilt.

If Rose had stayed in England, stayed with her father, he might not be dead. If she had stayed maybe at least she could’ve helped what he was fighting for instead of fooling around in America and getting nothing done.

The bad day was once more confirmed at dinner.

Rose was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco, as she had  gotten permission from Minnie to do, and was letting her eyes stray over t o a certain Gryffindor girl and her friends, when Macmillian blocked her view.

She felt her brother stiffen beside her and she grabbed his arm, partly t o calm him and partly to calm herself.

She smiled sweetly up at the former Hufflepuff, “Good evening. How may I help you?”

“Why are either of you even here?” He scowled down his nose at the pair, “You do know that nobody really  wants you to be right? Look  around . Even Malfoy’s own house doesn’t like him. You should just leave and save everyone the trouble.”

“Mister Macmillian,” Rose cut of his rant, trying her best to act like Aunt Minnie would, “That is no way to speak to your classmate and peer and  _ definitely _ no way to speak to school staff. 20 points from Eighth Year. This  is your only warning,  if you are disrespectful like this again and it  _ will _ result in detention on your part, which I  _ really _ don’t have ti me for. Now, I recommend you return to your seat before you lose us any more points. Enjoy your meal. ”

Apparently, her Minnie impression was spot on as Macmillian was now silent and returned to his seat, glaring and mumbling all the way.

Rose sighed and put her forehead on Draco’s shoulder. “I  _ really _ didn’t need that today,” she whispered.

Having lost her appetite, Rose got to her feet, saying goodbye and goodnight to her brother, and went down to the Potions room to prepare it for the next day. After she was finished,  she went straight to bed because she knew that if she didn’t,  those pesky invasive thoughts might get the best of her.

————————————————————

Draco was worried about his sister.

Obviously, he wasn’t having the best time either. Nobody was. They had fought a war at this castle. Everyone had lost somebody.

However, Draco cared more about  Rose than anyone else. Even his mother. Especially himself.

He could see all day that she wasn’t okay. 

He knew it was probably just one of t hose  ‘bad days’ that come with grieving, but he also knew that she had a history of  self-destructiveness . If there was anything in this world that he wanted, it was for his sister to be happy, but he knew she wasn’t. 

The entire day, Draco tried to be there for her so she could talk if she wanted to, but she didn’t. She never talked about her problems.  Rose had always been like that: She  always listen to other people and tried to help them, but she never wanted other people to help her.

So, when his little sister left dinner after barely even eating, he knew he needed to enlist someone els e who she might want around.

Taking a deep breath, Draco rose from his seat and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Quite a few people stopped their conversations and stared at him as he walked past, but he kept his face impassive and continued to make his way towards one  particular group.

He knew he couldn’t let his anxiety stop him from helping  Rose , so he  took, yet another, deep breath, and addressed that Walker girl that his sister liked so much.

Before they could begin to yell at him, Draco quickly began, “I know you don’t like me and I know you think I don’t deserve to be here , which I don’t think I do either, but  Rose seems to really like you and I thought it would be  a good idea  if you spent more time together. Have a good night.”

Draco spun on his heel immediately and began walking away, only hoping that they wouldn’t dare to hex him with teachers around. He was thankful for their shocked silence as it gave him enough time to get out of the Great Hall before they started insulting him.

As he was walking to the Tower his muscles began to relax, that was, until someone behind him shout .

————————————————————

Harry has always helped people who needed it, and he could tell that today  Sn- Rose needed it.

So, naturally, when Draco Malfoy walked over, in the middle of the Great Hall, to tell Walker she should spend more time with the girl , Harry realized it was probably worse than he thought.

“I’m going to go to bed,” he told Hermione a few moments after Malfoy left , just enough time to catch up with him without it being obvious that he’s following.

He ran through the halls, calling out when he saw  Malfoy walking.

“MALFOY!”

Harry saw all the muscles in the other boy’s body tighten, but Draco kept walking.

“Malfoy, wait!”

Finally, the former-Slytherin stopped walking long enough for Harry to fall in step beside him.

“Malfoy, hey. I was wondering how Rose was doing. I noticed that she was a bit tired-looking today.”

“If you want to know, ask her yourself. I’m not at liberty to discuss my sister’s business with you.”

“Is that a no?”

Malfoy was silent for a minute, but Harry was fine to wait. After all, the worst Malfoy could do was not answer.

Eventually, Malfoy whispered, “I’m sorry.”

To Harry, this answer made no sense. Did Malfoy do something that hurt Rose? Why was he apologizing?

“What?” Harry asked, blunt as always.

Malfoy took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” he said a bit louder, turning to Harry, “I’m sorry that I was such a little prat.  Whenever I used to be like that, Rose would just laugh at me and tell me I had daddy issues- whatever that means -, but now I know that I was just a bully. I’m sorry for, specifically, acting the way I did towards you. You didn’t deserve that.

I’m sorry for my role in the war. I- I never wanted to- for that to happen. I never wanted to- to become that person. I \- I  didn’t want ,” Malfoy took a deep breath here, “ I never wanted to be the reason someone died, especially Dumbledore, and I never wanted to hurt Weasley or Bell either.

I’m just- I'm sorry.... for everything.”

By the end, Malfoy’s eyes were  watery, and his breathing was heavy, and only getting quicker the longer Harry was silent. He knew he had to say s omething before Malfoy had  one of those  respiratory  fit thingies that Harry’s had, but he didn’t know what he could say to that.

He didn’t want to reject the apology because he could tell it was hard for Malfoy, but he didn’t know if he could accept it either.

Malfoy had done a lot of messed up thing, and , while Harry was glad that he had realized that and was sorry, some things are  inexcusable . 

So, Harry told him, “I don’t really know what prompted that apology, but I’m glad that you’ve realized you needed to apologize. But I hope you know saying sorry won’t fix anything. Actions speak louder than words and yours have been...” 

“Abysmal. I know.”

“...Ya. That. I do hope you know that you still have a lot of people to apologize to before it’ll be any better, right?”

Malfoy nodded , “I plan on it. Rosie said that it would be best to try to start over and I agree so, I’m trying.”

** A/N: Look at them being all mature like. :) **

“Okay, well....,” Harry extended his hand, “Good to meet you. I’m Harry Potter . ”

Malfoy looked between Harry’s face and hand a few times, a carefully blank expression on his face. After a moment, he must have decided it wasn’t a joke because he smiled a bit and shook Harry’s outstretched hand.

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had this military inspection thing today because I’m in JROTC (nothing against it but I hate it so so much) and I feel like my platoon did really really good, but my First Sargent did something that REALLY made me mad and I WILL be talking to him tomorrow.


	8. :) (AKA the one where they’re normal teenagers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moment of fluff because I felt like it and idc if you don’t like it <3   
>  (that was a joke, I care possibly a bit too much if you like it) 
> 
> I wanted to post this chapter early because I don't know if I'll have time this week.

————————————————————

“And you seriously accepted his apology?!”

Harry sighed, “Yes, Ron. For the thousandth time, I accepted his apology and plan on trying to start over.”

“WHY ?!”

“Ronald!  You’ve asked a million times already.”

“It’s fine, ‘ Mione ,” Harry turned back to his best-friend-practically-brother , “Listen. I know it probably doesn’t make sense to you and I know you probably hate his guts and everything, but I never said I like him. He’s not going to be my best friend now or anything . I’m just so  _ tired _ . I’m tired of the fighting and I’m tired  of the anger. How are we supposed to heal if we keep hating each  other? Malfoy apologized to me . I accepted it and agreed to start over. We eat lunch with him and Snape anyways ; there’s no reason  to keep up the animosity . All that could do is just exhaust us and I’m exhausted enough already.”

Ron looked at him a moment , then nodded slowly . Hermione looked at Harry with so much pride he had to push down the temptation to roll his eyes.

“Sorry mate,” he said , “Never thought of it like that.”

He looked up and smiled at Harry:

“As long  as you don’t  fancy  the git or anything, it shouldn’t be a problem .”

The thought made Harry’s stomach queasy , but he ignored it and laughed with Ron  while Hermione wacked him with a book.

————————————————————

“OH MY GOD ! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU,” Rosie screeched, jumping into Draco’s arms.

“You know,” she said in a sing-song voice, “Now that  you apologized to him, you can start apologizing to everyone else , and maybe once that is done you will have people to hang out with  other than your annoying little sister.”

“ So, you’re allowed to say you’re my little sister, but if I say it , I’m wrong,” Draco rolled his eyes at her antics .

“Exactly. Now, on a more serious note…. How did it go? You told me you apologized, but what did he say?”

Draco was quiet for a moment , building the suspense,  then let a small smile adorn his face .

“He said he was willing to start over. We shook hands.”

“Ooh. Shaking hands. I smell blossoming romance , ” she  s ang, teasingly.

The blond boy looked at his sister, bewilderment  clear in his face.

She rolled her eyes, “Oh, come on. I knew about your crush on hi m since before you  knew, in case you forgot, and I know it hasn’t gone away. I’m telling you. This whole situation  screams enemies to lovers . OH MY GOD! Do you think someone has written fanfiction about you two here at Hogwarts?! I bet someone has! I’m going to have to ask around. ”

“….. What does that even mean?”

She  scoffed , “Of course you wouldn’t get it. It’s muggle  _ and _ it’s definitely not posh enough for you. ”

Both  teens were quiet for a moment before Draco started laughing. His little sister had always had a  thing for muggle pop culture and seeing the way she looked while talking about it brought him an abundance  of nostalgia . 

After a minute, Rose joined in, laughing with  her brother. It was clear that she was confused , but Draco could tell how good it was for them both to laugh carelessly.

Once they had stopped laughing, Rosie put Draco in a headlock and knuckled his hair.

“I love you .  Y ’know that  you git ?”

“Yes, I know! Now unhand me,” he said pulling away from her reach, “I don’t  know how you seem to manhandle me so much when I’ m the dude .”

Rosie just laughed at him.

————————————————————

** A/N: **

Since this is kind of a short filler  chapter, I wanted to introduce myself (even if not many people read this fic) .

Hi :)

My name is Angelina , but you can call me whatever ( nothing unnecessarily  mean please ) . I’m fourteen and a freshman.  I’m pansexual .

I love reading and writing!!  OH, and animals! I love those too. (especially crows :)))) Also,  I’m a pyro maniac so … fire <3 .

If it wasn’t obvious from my  user, I’m a Slytherin. Also,  I’ve probably  simped over every Harry Potter character worthy of being  simped over so that’s fun.

I use writing as  a kind of  therapy so sorry if it gets like uncomfortable and emotional . I’m okay I promise . (also check out my poetry if you want more depression crap)

If you have any questions at all just ask!!  Even if they’re lowkey (or  high key ig )  uncomfy .

Anygaysss ,,, thank you for reading my fic ;  it really means a lot! I hope you enjoy it! H ave a terrific day!

Happy holidays!!!<3<3<3


	9. Emotions (ew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big TW starting this chapter!!!! history of drug abuse/addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee-hee. Two posts a week. Happy holidays!
> 
> I personally have not experienced the effects of certain things I’m writing, but I do have friends and family who have done almost everything. I also know what it’s like to have (and see) a family member OD, but if I get anything wrong (in the future. Not this chapter.) from the other side of it PLEASE let me know. 
> 
> I feel like this entire chapter is absolutely horrible. Sorry.

———————————————————— 

It’s been four weeks since Draco had apologized to Harry. 

Everything was going okay… kind of. 

There was a lot less tension between them during lunch and they had even managed to have a few decent conversations about schoolwork. Actually, Draco often found himself enjoying the Boy-Who-Lived’s company (not that he didn’t before or would ever admit such a thing). 

However, this lack of opposition made the antagonism between Draco and Weasley and Granger all the more prominent to everyone. 

While Rosie understood why he had yet to talk to either of them, she tended to shoot him looks whenever the air around the group grew a bit more tense. After all, it was usually his fault. 

Still, Draco couldn’t seem to do it. 

Of course, that was until today. 

It had been a relatively normal, and quite frankly boring, day. Nothing special had happened so far. Until lunch time (as always. All the drama happens at lunch.) .... 

Rosie and Walker (Draco refuses to refer to her by her first name) had been making eyes at each other, again, and Draco was getting annoyed with their lack of guts. 

“Are you two dating yet or what? It been like a month,” he rolled his eyes, “ _lesbians_ , I swear,” he muttered. 

Rose turned and punched his shoulder, and shot back, “Well at least I haven’t been hopelessly in love with the same boy for _seven years_ and still have yet to even flirt with him.” 

“Oh, shut up and go make out with your almost-girlfriend already. You fall in love after two seconds of eye contact but can’t seem to even say you like each other. Like I said before, _lesbians_ _,_ ” Draco rolled his eyes again. 

“Oh my god, you’re literally so gay AND you have no room to talk. Also, you _know_ I’m bi. Shut up. Although.... I’m down to do the first thing if you want,” she turned to talk to Walker. Only then did the two siblings realize the other four watching, slack jawed. 

“.... What?” 

They stared for a moment longer before everyone started talking at the same time. 

“Y’all. Y’all! GUYS!” 

That shut them up really fast. 

Rose glanced at her brother, then looked back at them. “Okay. I’m gonna need y’all to talk one at a time. Ummmm… Ron first.” 

“I- What? He’s gay?” 

Rose made eye contact with Draco and went into hysterics. 

“Yes. Very,” Draco answered as she collected herself, “I guess this makes all those comments that I’m homophobic void, doesn’t it?” 

Potter-Harry’s face went very red and Walker piped up next. 

“Ignoring all the comments about me and your sister,” she glared at Draco, “Who is it?” 

Draco slapped his hand over Rosie’s mouth to keep her from answering. “I’ll never tell… AH,” he pulled his hand away from Rose’s mouth and wiped it on his trousers, “Did you just lick my hand?” 

Rose laughed and nodded, “That’s what you get for not trusting me. You know I’d never spill your deepest secrets like that. I mean I know I kind of let it slip that you liked someone in the first place… but I’d never tell who!” 

“Can we get back to you two lovebirds pining constantly now?” Draco asked rolling his eyes. 

“Me? Pining?” Rose asked, “Were you not here for the entire conversation we just had?” 

They glared at each other for a moment more before Rose got up, grabbing Walker’s hand, and walked away, leaving Draco alone with the Golden Trio. He knew from the moment she was out of earshot that this was planned. 

———————————————————— 

During the entire conversation, Harry had stayed silent. Whether it was due to shock, strange lack of shock, or just having nothing to contribute to the conversation, he would never know, but what he did know was he felt really weird.... again. 

Since Malfoy-Draco had apologized to him for being a total wanker, Harry had been spending a bit more time around him, and it always left him feeling confused and weirdly giddy afterwards. Only two people had ever made Harry feel anything like this. 

Cho and Ginny. 

**A/N:** **See what I did there? See my setup? It’s coming y’all.**

It was.... weird. That’s the only word that can explain it. 

However, the upside was that spending so much time around people and not being able to sneak off and be by himself most of the time was making him feel a bit better. He also contemplated taking Rose up on her offer, but he kept putting off talking to her about it. Either way though, he was feeling a bit better and he was glad for it. 

Harry zoned back in just as Rose hopped up and pulled Presley away. 

“Why does she have to be so bloody clever?” Ma-Draco muttered, smiling slightly while trying to look grumpy. 

This confused Harry so much he finally pipped up and asked, “What do you mean?” 

Draco looked up at him as if he had just realized Harry was there. “I mean she completely planned that whole thing.” 

Harry glanced over at Ron to see him just as befuddled as he was as Hermione nodded and added, “I guess it would be better to get over with it then don’t you think?” 

Draco sighed, “I guess...” 

“I’m confused. What's happening?” 

“Ronald, shush. Let him talk.” 

“Okay, let's go,” Draco took a deep breath, “I’ve been... terrible, to all of you, ever since we met, but especially to you, Granger. I should never have treated you so despicably for something as mundane as your blood purity. 

“Weasley, my commentary on you and your family was... appalling. I should’ve never treated you so awfully and I regret it fully. 

“The way I was raised led me to believe that you both were lesser than me for no good reason. I know now, and I’ve known for a while, that that kind of thinking was wrong and didn’t make sense. I fully regret everything and,” he took another deep breath, “and I’m deeply sorry. I don’t expect forgiveness or friendship in any way, but an apology was one-hundred-percent necessary.” 

Well... now Harry definitely understood what was happening. He shot Draco a beaming smile and Draco sent a pained on his way. 

After a moment of silence, Ron responded, “...Okay.” 

“O-Okay?” 

“Apology accepted, but don’t think that means we’re friends. You were still a bloody git.” 

“I agree with Ron,” Hermione nodded along, “You still have to make up for everything, but apology accepted.” 

“Of course. I never expected my behavior to be forgotten.... Now, where did those two lovebirds run off to?” 

———————————————————— 

Stalking away from her brother, Presley’s hand in hers, Rose rounded a corner and made her way to a small garden she liked that was always empty. 

She didn’t like leaving her brother to fend for himself like that, but she was entirely fed up with his procrastination. Honestly, he had forced her hand. (She still hated it though.) 

Rose found her usual bench and sat down, letting go of Presley’s hand. The reason she always chose this garden was because it was filled with chrysanthemums, her favorite flower, and no matter when she sat there, it smelled delightful. 

As Presley sat down, Rose took a deep breath and pulled out a cigarette and her lighter. 

“Don’t tell Draco. He hates that I smoke so I tell him that I quit, but I’ve done much worse and I enjoy it,” she took a drag and held the cigarette out to Presley. 

Presley took it and took a drag too. She then asked, “What do you mean you’ve done worse?” 

Rose hesitated. The only person she had ever talked to about this was Draco. Other than that, the only people outside of the States who knew were her father and the Malfoys. She felt comfortable with Presley though, sitting on her favorite bench in her favorite garden smoking together, so she told her. 

“Uh... Well, I had kind of a rough time in the States when I quit coming back home for the summers. I was depressed and my best friend kinda... committed.... and well,” she pulled up her skirt to display her upper thighs. 

On her thighs there were at least fifty (probably more) silvery scars. She thanked Merlin that none of them were new as Presley gasped. 

**A/N: Not “Bullets” by Hollywood Undead coming on at this exact moment** **smh** **. I hate that I find that timing so funny.**

Rose took the cigarette from her and took a long drag before continuing. 

“Yeah... I also got into a few different drugs. Triple C’s mostly, but I also did fentanyl and cross faded both of those with alcohol and nicotine a lot,” she started playing with a chrysanthemum to avoid looking at Presley, “I actually- uh- I actually overdosed... like three times. Apparently, I was lucky to survive. First time they- the people I lived with- basically quarantined me, but the next time they sent me to a half-way house. But uh- when I- when I got home... And did it again, they sent me off to a whole ass facility. It was nice. Or at least it would’ve been if I wasn’t hurting and moody from withdrawals. 

“Anyways, I cleaned up last year. When Draco got the opportunity to write he made me promise to survive because-,” she took another deep drag, “because if he survived a war, but I didn’t survive even with being sent away, he wouldn’t be able to live without me. It was sweet, and it worked so props to him. So, I’m better now.” 

Rose looked down, still unable to meet Presley’s eyes. She had never really opened up like that to someone (other than Draco) and she didn’t know what would happen. 

After a while of silence and holding back tears, just as Rose was about to get up and walk away, Presley grabbed her chin, forcing her to look the other girl in the eyes. 

“I’m glad,” she said, just before closing the gap between their lips. 

Rose couldn’t believe it. Presley was kissing her. _Actually_ kissing her. 

She tasted like cigarettes and chocolate. 

Rose should’ve probably been focused on how it’s most likely very inappropriate for a staff member to bee kissing a student, or how anyone could walk into the garden and see them, or maybe even her brother and whether he was dead or not after his conversation with the Trio. However, all she could think about was Presley’s lips on hers as she put her hands onto the other girl’s cheeks- having put the cigarette out during the previous period of silence. 

Eventually, after what seemed like two seconds and two years at the same time, the girls pulled away from each other. 

———————————————————— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Frik you. Cliffhanger (kind of) thingzzz. Do you like the trauma? The troubled past? Because I love it. Kind of. It honestly hurts my heart to write, but its good. That’s just the empath side of me making itself know. 
> 
> Btw I know that people with trauma tend to not open up with everything at once like this, but there have been times for me where I try to just open up a bit and everything comes flowing out like this (I have trauma too) so it’s valid. Also, *Character Development* 
> 
> I just realized that I’ve been really, really contradictory. So, in this fic, the Eighth Year is a ‘separate house’ which basically means that they live together and have class together and everything, regardless of original house, but they can’t earn points or have a Quidditch team. During meals, they can sit anywhere. 
> 
> Merry Friggin Christmas, though! See y'all next Tuesday <3


	10. holy crap... we just kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don’t know what’s happening anymore. I have a general idea of where this story is going, but other than that I’m just kind of writing. (It’s funny that I say that only ten chapters in.) 
> 
> Anygays! Moving on! Enjoy! :))))

————————————————————

“Holy crap … we just kissed . ” 

** A/N: Oh! Hey! Look at that! It’s almost as if  ** ** the first line of the chapter is  ** ** the title ** ** …. ** ** Pft nahh **

Presley was smirking slightly , almost smugly.  (Almost meaning very , _ very _ smugly)

“That’s….,” Rose couldn’t think of what to say  next, so she just blurted her first thoughts aloud, “That’s not allowed. I’m- I’m staff. Minnie already gives me  a lot of wiggle room. I- …. I have to go.”

Rose picked up her lighter and cigarette box, threw them in her  leather backpack, and practically ran out of the garden and back towards the lake.

Just as she had assumed , Dra y and the trio were  still sitting under the tree. Rose quickly made her way over and broke their air of awkwardness.

“Dray,” she  called  to him , gesturing behind her.

He rolled his eyes, “I don’t want to come over there and listen to you fangirl.  Tell me later.”

“Draco Malfoy,” she said, growing serious, “Now.”

He immediately got up and followed her  int o the castle . Since it was Sunday, the halls were fairly  empty, and they got to her rooms very quickly . 

As soon as they were  there, Rose threw her bag on the  coffee  table  and started pacing. She was panicking and all she could think about was  how she could lose her job for this . She could see her aunt’s disappointment clear as day . She could feel the anger and hurt from Presley . Rose couldn’t handle all of that. She didn’t know what to do . She just couldn’t live with it if that happened. Oh god, oh god, oh god…

————————————————————

Draco watched as his sister  paced and  played with her necklace , a nervous habit she had picked up  a long time ago .

As she walked , her breathing started to pick u p ; he  could tell she was probably working herself up to a panic attack .

He walked over and firmly grabbed onto her shoulders, stopping her pacing.

“Stop,” Draco commanded, “Breath a bit and sit down, then tell me what happened.”

Rose numbly nodded her head and sat down .

After a moment of  breathing, she quietly pipped up, “Presley and I may or may not have kissed just now…”

“ Isn’t that a good thing? Don’t you have like the biggest crush on her? What’s the problem?”

“Y es, it is and yes, I do, but  sometimes I- all of us really- forget that I’m not in school with you guys. I may be young, but I  _ am _ a  part of staff and having any sort of romantic relationship with a student is a  _ big _ no-no. I could lose my job over it. Oh, but I want to be with her so bad! I don’t know what to do! I can’t think straight! Wh at - ”

“ Well obviously you can’t think  _ straight _ !”

Rosie glared at Draco . “You’re not funny you know , ” she deadpanned. 

“Ya , ya. I’m hilarious and you know it.  My point, though, was to get your attention ,” Draco grabbed his sister’s hand, “ You need to take a moment or two to  _ really _ calm down. Take your mind off it then come back later. You always  become such a mess when you hyper fixate , Rosie. Y ou’ve told me yourself that  doing that only makes matters worse, so try listening to your own advice for once.”

The Slytherin boy watched as Rose took a few deep breaths, gradually calming down. “That… sounds like a surprisingly good idea.  I think I’m going to blast music and read . No wait- shoot, I forgot I have papers to grade ,” she grabbed her bag and started pulled out some papers. “ You can hang out in here if you want,” she  threw out, acting in a nonchalant manner. However, Draco knew that , in her head, she was practically begging him to stay.

“Uhg, fine.  I have homework to do, anyways. ”

The siblings spent the rest of the afternoon listening to music, gossiping, and doing their work.

Eventually, R osie ended up falling asleep sitting on the ground, her head on Draco’s knee .

Draco smiled sadly  down  at h is little sister and best friend.  Life really just couldn’t ever be easy, could it?

————————————————————

“I am going to wring that little slut’s neck!”

“Just calm down. Please.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! She’s ruined EVERYTHING!”

“Presley! Shut up and sit down!”

** A/N: Ohhh tea. **

Presley flopped back onto her bed, still mumbling, and glared up at Laura. Just because the brat was her best friend didn’t give her the right to tell Presley what to do.

“You have been ranting at me for two f-ing hours. You’ve been irrational for long enough, now you need to listen to me. She hasn’t ruined anything. She hasn’t technically even turned you down and even if she did, you’re already almost in her, and more importantly her scumbag Death Eater brother’s, inner circle. I know you aren’t patient, but we’ll get them soon, okay?”

The Gryffindor took a few deep breaths and nodded, “You’re right. It’s just- now we’re off course. Now it’s going to take longer to get close enough to find anything out.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Presley, what if he isn’t even hiding anything sinister? Don’t you think that he would have been caught,” -the other girl scoffed- “by now considering how closely he’s being monitored? I mean, he even hangs out with  _ Harry Potter _ !”

“I’ve told you so many times. It’s all a cover up. Snape is helping him. That little whore has McGonagall and all of the teachers in her back pocket. They’re hiding something and I’m going to find out. Plus, even if they aren’t, they don’t deserve to be here when he’s not.”

Oh right, him. Presley’s little cousin, Chase. He was killed- along with the rest of his family- during the war. He was 6. She had promised him when this all started up that she would protect him, but those demons got to him before she could. That was what this whole thing was about. How could the Ministry let murderers roam free like that? So many people are dead and it’s all their fault. It’s disgusting.

“They don’t. You’re right. I just wish that this wasn’t so complicated. I hate trying to out-Slytherin a couple of Slytherins. I wish we could just bash their heads in and get over it.”

————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I didn’t include Harry’s POV in this chapter, but it is focused on Rose and they aren’t really that close…. Yet. (ohhh. Did you see that foreshadowing there? How are they going to get close? Am I finally getting my shit together and creating a plot? Haha no, I’m not. But I tricked you there for a second, didn’t I?) 
> 
> Also, I am so so sorry for my recent hiatus and for not posting yesterday. I do have an excuse for yesterday though. It's exam week so....
> 
> Anygays! Thanks for sticking with me <33333


	11. fluff and your usual sibling teasing (AKA the one where they’re normal teenagers #2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I literally just noticed that I didn't post on Tuesday.
> 
> Anygays.... I’m scared y’all. What going to happen? Are they going to get together? Are we going to find out more about Presley? I know the answer to all of those (surprisingly), but y’all get to wait. *evil cackling*

————————————————————

Rose and Draco never came back outside . They didn’t go to dinner either.

It was concerning to say the least. Rose always made an appearance in the Great Hall, even if it was just to make sure Draco ate something.

It put Harry off a bit if he was being honest. No matter how hard he tried not to, his eyes had always strayed towards the blond Slytherin during mealtimes and he always found him (except for sixth year, but those absences make sense now).

It w as weird to him to ever even  _ think _ about Rose being upset . She was always smiling or laughing or just putting out good vibes. The only time he had ever seen her anything  other than joyful was the second day and whenever she got protective. Harry knew that there was no way she was always happy no matter what , but he hadn’t  _ seen it _ .

Harry resolved that he would go check on her , so he told Hermione and Ron and left the Great Hall.

The common room was deserted when he got there ; e veryone was either still at dinner or  doing something fun before the school week began.

Harry walked through the empty common room and over to Rose’s door , knocking once he got there. There was a  moment before Draco finally opened the door.

His hair was not as pristine as it usually  was, and he was wearing a pair of grey glasses that Harry had never seen. He looked  relaxed. Some may even say handsome….

“Take a picture it’ll last longer,” he mumble d, taking  the glasses off, “Now what do you want?”

“Er- sorry. I was just coming to make sure your sister was okay. You guys missed dinner.”

“Oh shoot ,” -he checked his watch- “I s it really that late? Damn … Well, anyways, she’s fine. We just lost track of time and she fell asleep grading papers. I’ll tell her you asked, though.”

“O h okay. Ya. Well, g-goodnight I guess.”

“Erm \- yea… goodnight.”

The boys just stood there looking at each other, for what some may consider an awkwardly long time, before Harry snapped out of it , turned around, and went to bed.

————————————————————

Rose woke up just as Draco got up to check the door.

The entire time  her brother and Harry were talking she was attempting (key word: attempting ) to stifle her laughter,  _ especially _ when the two boys just stood there looking at each other.

As soon as Draco turned around, his cheeks red with embarrassment , she practically went into hysterics. It was just  such an awkward  exchange,  and it was bloody hilarious at that . Draco punched her in the shoulder as he flopped back onto the couch, only making her laugh harder.

She pulled herself together  and, still giggling, asked her brother, “How can you- how can you even  _ be _ that awkward ? I literally have  social anxiety and I’m not that awkward.”

This comment broke Dray’s resolve and he started laughing with her.

Once they quieted, he groaned and fell sideways to lay on the couch , therapist office style, “Why does he have to be so bloody attractive? Also, why is it always the straight guys?”

“Straight  guy. Singular. You’ve liked him since before you knew you were ga y , remember?”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

“What I was  _ saying _ before you  _ interrupted me _ , was he has no right  to be so perfect. I mean  I’m perfect too , but he was on the winning side of the war so  _ of course _ that would make him more attractive than me , ANDDD he’s still straight ”

Rose rolled her eyes at  his complaint (one he’s made many, many times) , and responded the same way she always has, “You never know. He might not be straight , even if he is or was dating  Ginny Weasley.  Also, being on the losing side just makes you a bad boy with a tragic , tough, and traumatizing past. That’s attractive to  people . ”

“No that’s attractive to you. Just because you have  _ major _ daddy issues doesn’t mean everyone does.”

“Shut up. You have daddy issues too so stop being a git about it.”

** A/N: Did I have to  ** ** mention ** ** daddy issues? No. Did I anyways? Yes.  ** ** You can suck my dick if you don’t like it. ** ** :) (I’m kidding) **

He gasped and threw a throw pillow ** (tee-hee) ** at  her which started an  all-out war . What kind of war? Good question. All Rose knew was she was going to win. 

Which she did, by the way.

————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, and to be honest I can't even remember what my excuse was when I was writing this (like months ago lol).
> 
> Also, speaking of daddy issues, my prick father was being all guilt trippy (like usual) and he said some shit about coming to house (states away) because he wants a hug from me and my sister??? Who he hasn't seen for years? And who (at least in my case) he hasn't talked to in... 7 years???? If he actually were to show up I am confident I would AT LEAST punch him in the face.
> 
> (sorry for the rant or whatever the fuck that ^^ is.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	12. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml. It’s Halloween. Poor Harry. I’m literally crying (not really, but like... you get the sentiment). 
> 
> Also, can I just say how ironic it is that I'm posting this today of all days. On a shitty day after a shitty night in which I thought long and hard of what would happen if I... y'know... i think you get the point.
> 
> Anygays! I'm feeling better now that I'm home and locked in my room with my dog writing. Love you guys! Sorry for the lack of posting schedule.

————————————————————

On Halloween, Harry woke up with  new scars and a start.

He’d had the same nightmare every single year. It depicted his parents dying for him.

For a long  time, he had only seen a  flash of green light and her his mother, not that he knew it was his mother, screaming. For the past couple of years, however, he saw it vividly. Maybe the change came from seeing someone die before his eyes and now he could picture it. Maybe it was just being in the Wizarding World that cause d it. 

Harry didn’t know. All he knew was how badly he wished it had never even happened in the first place.

Staring at the drapes of his bed, he resolved to not get out of it today. After all, he probably wouldn’t be able to in the first place .

That was, until  Rose  came in bringing him breakfast.

“ Hey Harry. I brought you food if you’re hungry. I f you’re fine with it, I’d love to hang out with you in here,” she spoke softer than he had ever heard her speak, except maybe  when she offered him therapy with her, “ It's too loud out there for me.”

Harry  sat up and smiled. She seemed to understand more than the others tended to . Most Halloweens none of his other friends tended to notice what day it was or the significance, but it made sense that she would, she had lost her  family too after all.

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry.”

“Okay, well,” she set the plate down on his desk, “If you get hungry , it’s right over there. For now, though, I think you should drink some water.”

She handed him a glass and asked, “Can I  sit, or do you want me to go?”

He looked at her for a moment, “You’re treating me like I’m sick or fragile or something.”

“Well, mental illness is a sickness. I also don’t know enough about you to know how to act in a way that won’t upset you.” She shot him  finger guns and an awkward smile.

They looked at each other for a while, until finally, Harry nodded at her to sit.

She smiled and sat down on his bed, leaning against one of the posts. She immediately pulled out a book.

“If you want to talk or anything, I’ll put it away, but it's alright if we just sit here in silence. I coul d  even read to you if  you'd like me to. I enjoy reading out loud.”

Harry definitely didn’t want to talk, but he didn’t quite like the silence either. “Well, what are you reading?”

She showed him the cover, “To Kill A  Mockingbird ,” she said as he examined it, “It’s really good. I don’t know if you’ve ever read it, but I’d be glad to start at the beginning if you have n’t”

“Um,” he took a long pause, “Alright. Sure.”

Listening to Rose read about a young girl in an Alabama town, Harry found it was rather nice to be taken care of like this. Nobody ever really has before.

Sure, everyone  he loved were there for him, but this felt different. It felt good.

_ Maybe I’ll take up her offer after all _ , he mused as he fell into a, for once, peaceful slumber.

————————————————————

Rose felt bad for Harry.

Until she had reminded them, everyone seemed to have forgotten that it was Halloween. A day that was bound to be hard for him, considering it was the anniversary of  his parents’ deaths and everything.

As she sat on his bed, reading her favorite book to him, she noticed he’d cut again. He seemed half asleep and wasn’t trying to hide it too much. It, quite honestly, made her heart ache. It had always hurt her more when other people were suffering than when she was, and she knew it w as the same way for Harry. That was the only reason  Ros e hadn’t been pushing him to talk to her about his past.

If only he would. Maybe it would make him feel better.

However, all she could hope for was that he would realize how good it felt to be taken care of once in a while.

She waited a few minutes after he fell asleep before getting up, leaving a note that she went to her rooms, of course, and left.

When she got to the common room, Ron , Hermione, Draco, and Ron’s little sister, G inerva , were waiting for her . 

She rolled her eyes and kept walking to her rooms, knowing they would follow.

She didn’t mean to feel annoyed, but  Rose was tired. The kind of tired you get when you’ve been in bed all day for no good  reason but can’t seem to want to get up. The kind of tired that  all  American public high school students can all sympathize with.

For lack of a better phrase, she was depression tired. Or at least, that’s what she’d always called it.

It was hard to take care of other people and ignore your own problems. It was fine, though; she was used to it.

** A/N: Not fine. It is not fine. Please take care of yourself. ** ** <3 ** ** (says the hypocritical  ** ** bitch ** ** writing at 2 am having not had water for literal days.) **

Rose  collapsed onto her  favorite armchair, closest to the fire  (in an elegant manner, of course) , and called Winky to bring tea, while the other four found seats (Draco sat on the side of her chair).

“ Well,” Ginerva prompted. 

“ _ Well, _ you can ask him how he is yourself once he wakes up.” At the  shocked looks on everyone’s faces (except Draco who definitely saw that coming) , Rose sighed. “Sorry. He’s probably as good as he could be. At least he isn’t pushing himself to get up and pretend everything is fine.”

Everybody nodded and fell into silence. That is, until Hermione pipped up, “Wait. Wouldn’t it be better for him to get out of bed though ? ”

“That’s not exactly how it works. Yes, it would probably be physically healthy, but not mentally. Plus, he probably wouldn’t be able to if he tried,” Rose then mumbled, “ It’s hard enough being awake in the first place.”

Draco , her hero and the only one who heard that last bit, told the others, “Now, it’ll do no good to sit here worrying. Obviously, it’s good that you’re worried about him, but you could at least go do it in the sunshine.”

“But- “

“Shoo.”

Ron put his hand up in a gesture of surrender and the three  Gryffindors walked out.

Once they were gone, Rose sighed and let her head all back onto the cushions. He brother watched her curiously.

“What’s on your mind?”

Rose looked at him and paused for a minute before admitting, “I’ve been thinking- like really thinking- and I  kind of came up with two solutions . The first one is for the,” -she paused and took a deep breath- “the Presley situation . I wish I could be with her now, but I’ve decided I’m going to try to be friends and, if I like her still, maybe I could date her once she graduates .... maybe.”

Draco beamed at her, “Rosie I think that's a great idea. You said there was another thing?”

Rose smiled back, but her face dropped soon after. “Yea,” she said, “yea the other thing.  It's been a couple of months and- I'm not entirely done grieving him- but I think I’m ready to go through Dad’s stuff. I was wondering if- maybe- you would help me?”

** A/N: I know that grieving usually doesn’t happen this fast, but I personally have always gotten through the first stages really quickly and just ended up being stuck in the depression stag ** ** e for a long while so... **

————————————————————

Draco was beyond proud of his little sister. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle the memories that came with such a thing so early on. 

But that was Rosie. She’s always just ripped off the band-aid, unless it was someone else. Then, she was the most caring person ever.

Salazar, he love s her.

“I’d love to,” he responded to her question.

She smiled, then got up and immediately commanded, “I need a nap. Go check on Harry.” Before Draco could even say ‘okay’, Rose had  disappeared into her bedroom.

It had been about an hour since Rose had brought Harry  food, so he command kind of made sense, but if he had fallen asleep when she was in there, was  Harry really going to be awake?

Draco got up, stole a chocolate bar from Rose’s ‘secret’ stash (it was behind her copy of  _ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _ ), and made his way to Harry’s room where, he found out, Harr y  _ was  _ actually awake. He could swear that his sister had, like, telepathy or something.

“Hey,” he said leaning on the door frame, “Can I come in?”

Harry looked at him for a moment, eyebrows raised, before nodding and going back to his bacon.

Draco pulled the desk chair up to Harry’s bed and sat down. “Rosie went  to take a nap. I swear that girl thinks so much that I’m surprised she hasn’t completely short- circuited her brain ,” he commented, casually, while unwrapping his chocolate bar.

The other boy gave him a look of surprise. “What? Is there chocolate on my face or something?”

Harry chuckled, “No. I’m just surprise that you know what ‘short-circuiting’ means.”

Draco shrugged. “I don’t. I just have a vague understanding from how Rose uses it.”

Harry rosed his eyes and they both went back to eating in silence. Draco was secretly ecstatic that Harry was eating something, even if he didn’t eat much. Sometimes, back before the war, he used to have to f orce Rose to eat because she just forgot to all the time, especially when she was focused or nervous.  He exhaled slightly in fond nostalgia, causing Harry to look up and ask,  “What’re you thinking about?”

“Oh. Just Rose.”

“Oh... You said she thinks too much, right? Any idea what she is thinking about this time?”

Draco debated telling him for a moment, but eventually decided that Harry most likely wouldn’t tell anyone else. “She tol d me that she’s planning on going through all of the things that  S everus  left for her.”

“Hm.”

After that, neither of them chose to speak; both boys felt it was a little awkward to talk, so they just  mostly  sat in comfortable silence and enjoyed each other's company until dinner.

The two snuck down to the kitchens for dinner  instead of going to the Great Hall , but Draco was all kinds of proud of Harry for even getting out of bed in the first place.

The whole day was just more proof that things would get better.

————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I forgot to mention! I putting together a bunch of poems I've written that I'm hoping. I'll start posting that series soon!!
> 
> Byeee <3


	13. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I’ve been waiting for this chapter since I thought of this fic in the first place!! I’M SO EXCITEDDDD. It’s a bit short, but I’ll probably post the next chapter later this week because I'm iMpAtIeNt.

———————————————————— 

“Hey! Rosie, look at this! Memories!” 

Rose and Draco had been looking through her Dad’s old stuff all morning. The nostalgia it had been bringing her was all bittersweet. 

“Memories? Really?!” 

She picked up the box of what seemed to be regular potion bottles, but the labels all had dates and titles, such as _April 7_ _,19_ _8_ _0_ _:_ _OOTP Meeting_ or _July 31,_ _1981: Rosie’s First Birthday_. As she examined the many memories, Rosie wondered if her grandpa’s Pensive was still in his office. 

She was idle in her surveying of the bottles. At least, she was until she came across one rather peculiarly labeled memory. 

_July 31, 1980: The Potters_

Why would her Dad have a memory of her birthday that related to the Potters? 

**A/N: Not me squealing with joy and getting weird looks from my classmates.... not me. No sir. No ma’am. Not at all theyd** **ies and** **gentlethems** **.** **I would never.... okay I’m done now. Continue reading.**

Always the curious one, Rose jumped up and immediately ran out of her dad’s old chambers, planning out in her head the quickest way to get to the Headmistress’s office. She knew she’d have to expose some of her favorite secret passages to Draco, who scrambled after her, but she was fine with it. 

Her dad had always said that when she found she wanted to know something she got a bad case of tunnel vision. She had never seen it, but she also never had to physically drag herself away from the research spot to do something mundane that she forgot about. Now, though, she saw it, as she practically yelled the password to get into Minnie’s office while also trying to compose herself. 

After she was composed, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her aunt called that she could enter just as Draco caught up to Rose. 

“Hey Aunt Minnie- I mean- Headmistress. I found a memory of my dad’s that I want to view, and I was wondering if you kept Gramps’s old Pensive. If you did, may I possibly use it?” 

“Of course,” Minnie got up, walked over to a cabinet, and pulled out the Pensive. “I’ll give you a bit of privacy.” She nodded at Dray and walked out, but Rose had barely noticed, she was too busy. 

**A/N: I really hope y’all are excited reading this right now as I am writing it.**

She poured the memory and immediately dived in, landing in the same office she currently was really standing in, except when it belonged to Albus. 

_“Albus, what is it? Should you not be at the Potters’?”_

Rose turned and saw her father standing in the doorway. She almost cried right then and there just at the sight of him. 

_Gramps completely ignored him in favor of saying, “Lily Potter successfully gave birth to twins about an hour ago. The mother and both children are stable, however,_ _the Potters are unaware of this.”_

Rose was taken aback. Harry has a twin. Or is it had? Did the other baby die? Before she could come to any conclusion, her grandfather spoke again. 

_“I decided, for reasons you very well know, that it would be best to separate the children. I knew that the Potters would refuse_ _, though.”_

_“Where did you send the child, Albus? Out with it.”_

_Gramps smiled and turned around. He picked up a bundle of blankets and handed it to_ _Rose’s d_ _ad._

_“ T_ _his is Ros_ _alee_ _Remus_ _Potter_ _._ _I believe you know what you must do.”_

Then the memory ended. 

“Draco go get Harry. Now.” 

———————————————————— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you already guessed, congrats. If you had no idea, I share your (most likely) sentiment of OH MY GODDDD. 
> 
> And if your confused.... I mean sucks to suck I guess. (itll be explained in the next chapter)


	14. Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I squealed happily practically this whole chapter (along with the previous one).

———————————————————— 

Harry came out of the memory, completely befuddled. He was probably gaping like a fish, but he didn’t care that much. 

He looked over at Rose, whose eyes were gleaming with tears, and tackled her in a hug. 

He has _actual_ family. Harry knew he always had family in other people- ‘the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb’ and all that- but now he had both! He has a sister! 

He pulled back and looked at his sister, who was crying in earnest now- he never thought he’d see that. 

“Bloody hell,” he whispered 

**A/N: Ron? Is that you?**

“Bloody hell,” she echoed, but then her face quickly grew angry. She whirled around to face Snape’s portrait, who had been watching their exchange with interest, and promptly asked, “What the hell?” 

“I’m so sorry Rosie,” he somberly apologized, “Albus deemed it necessary for me to make and Unbreakable Vow not to tell anyone.” 

Rose immediately re-routed her fury towards Dumbledore’s portrait, “Then I’ll ask you instead. What the hell, Gramps? I know you were always a batty old man, but I never thought you were cruel.” 

Before the former headmaster could answer, Draco butted in, “Can someone tell _me_ what’s going on?” 

“Well-,” Harry began. 

However, Rose cut him off, “Are you ready to hear the most earth-shattering gossip of this decade- no! This century- straight from the source?” She paused, clearly for dramatic effect, while Draco raised an eyebrow. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m going to go get ‘Mione and Ron from the corridor. Wait a second.” 

He shook his head as he walked down the stairs. It was crazy how that girl could go from crying to furious to playful in the time span of a couple of minutes. 

———————————————————— 

“So...” 

“We’re twins, apparently.” 

There was a collective gasp across the room as Harry revealed this new information. 

Rose punched Harry shoulder, “Dude! I was having fun with the dramatic reveal!” 

“Um. Ow.” 

“Pft. You’re fine,” She waved him off, and walked over to sit flop down on the maroon couches that Aunt Minne kept in her office, everyone else following suit. 

“So, what do we think? Or better yet, what do you think, Harry?” 

“I- I don’t know.” 

“Well, you don’t seem upset,” Hermione pitched in to the conversation. 

“I’m not! It’s so, so exciting. All I've ever wanted is real family- no offense ‘Mione and Ron- but it's...” 

“A lot?” Draco guessed. 

“Yea... a lot,” he paused for a long while before sitting up straighter and asking, “What about you, Rose? You’re just as affected by this as I am.” 

“I’m-” 

Draco cut her off in a high-pitched voice, “ _happy if you are._ Yes, miss martyr. We get it. Tell the truth Rosie.” 

Her face heated up and she knew she was blushing like a ripe tomato, “I- um- I'm vibing.” 

“Rosie.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine! It’s exciting as hell if I’m honest. But also like... what the heck, y’know? _Also_ a lso,” she turned back to the Headmaster portraits, “ I’m still mad **(read livid)** , so don’t think either of you are getting out of the fun little conversation we started earlier.” 

Rose turned back around to the group and, after a moment of silence, Harry asked, “Is that it?” 

“Is that _it_? Dude. You have no idea how bad at articulation I am.” 

“Well then how are we supposed to have an honest conversation about a possibly life changing thing! I can’t articulate either!” 

Dray coughed awkwardly. He wasn’t very emotionally intelligent either. “Does this mean this conversation is over? Can we move on to more important things?” 

Ronald spoke up for the first time, saying, “Ya! Like how it’s lunch time!” 

Everyone else chuckled a bit, and Rose sighed. “Yeah, we should probably get to lunch then.” 

The group made their way to the Great Hall, a clearly hungry Ron leading. However, just outside the doors, Harry pulled Rose back. 

“Hey.” 

“Um... hi?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“I- I just wanted to say... You know I’ve always wanted family and everything so- so I just wanted to say that I’d really like to, y’know, get to know you.” 

And if that want one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to Rose, then it’s probably because she has a crappy memory, but whatever. 

———————————————————— 


End file.
